


There Ain't No Rest for the Wicked

by Ulti_fan



Category: ABO - Fandom, ARMY - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, bts
Genre: A/B/O, Angst, Bottom Jimin, Bottom Jin, Bottom Jungkook, Bottom Yoongi, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Heat Sex, M/M, Smut, Sope, Switch Taehyung, Switch Yoongi, Top Namjoon, Top Yoongi, Yoonseok - Freeform, bts - Freeform, bxb - Freeform, namjin - Freeform, namkook, taegi - Freeform, taekook, vmin - Freeform, yoonjin - Freeform, yoonkook, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulti_fan/pseuds/Ulti_fan
Summary: Yoongi is just one man- no.. a boy.Min Yoongi is an underground rapper in Los Angelous just trying to make a living, while also working several various jobs.Jimin, his trusty sidekick (and friend with benefits) just can't seem to kick his nasty drug habit.Jungkook just wants to go home instead of working the streets.Hoseok just wants money to send home to his Mom.Jin and Namjoon just can't stop fighting in front of Taehyung.Taehyung just wants to run away.((AU where Yoongi gets stuck helping everyone else when he can barely help himself)





	1. Almost Home

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first chapter... depending on how well this goes this book could have 10 or it could have 100, I'll never know.
> 
> There will be rape/ non-con but it won't go into detail and I'll post in the notes in which chapters this will happen. This will contain lots of smut so if you can't hang, leave. There is also drug use, etc. let's face it, they all live in LA.  
> Also some prostitution. Also, Jungkook is a minor in this book for a short time
> 
> Jin - 23  
> Omega  
> Yoongi - 19  
> Alpha  
> Namjoon - 21  
> Alpha  
> Hoseok - 23  
> Beta  
> Jimin - 18  
> Omega  
> Taehyung - 16  
> Alpha  
> Jungkook - 17. Omega
> 
> Namjoon and Jin are roommates and Taehyung is Jin's brother.  
> They are all somewhat friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UGH so I reread this because I kept getting asked to add chapters and its trash so i'm rewriting this first bit and changing some stuff up!  
> My social medias !!  
> Youtube: Bangtan.booiiss (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WgVyqfOeX3M)  
> Instagram: yellow.yxxngi  
> Tumblr: astromical-army (I have nothing posted here yet, but follow me anyways!)  
> Amino: Yellow.Yxxngi  
> Twitter:yellow_yxxngi  
> VSCO:shelbylew-s  
> Snapchat:joiandregrace
> 
> These are all my social medias and you can contact me through them all! Please become my friend, lol!
> 
> Anyway, Heres your story <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh so   
> It's an intro...  
> Nothing too crazy.

> Everyone, everywhere, is surrounded by their version of 'normal'... for some odd reason everyone wants to be the version of 'normal' which appeals to their general social construct. Nobody wants to stand out, and for those who do, they get made fun of... and usually when people want to stand out, they end up blending in anyway. The only way to become unique in some... way... some shape or form... is to do something that has never been done. If you cut your bangs short and color your hair purple while attempting to be the school goth, you are attempting to be in some way... different. Of course, everyone trying to be different will in the end just cause certain groups of people with likeminds to group together, causing what we call cliques and social groups. These groups form the normals of the world. Once these groups grow massively in size, becoming mainstream, the people inside the new construct of their 'normal' form a sort of... pecking order. I say this in a sort of punny way, of course... because these people literally act like chickens. We have the trendsetters, people like celebrities or those who have money to afford to keep updating their wardrobe, who are at the top. Next we have the copycats, who laze around like literal cats trying to find the perfect outfit idea, for example, to steal. Next we have those who try their best to succeed in impressing the copycats and the trendsetters, but sadly normally do not have either the skill, money, or both to keep up. Lastly, on the bottom of the pecking order, the scum in the locker room showers, the dogshit on your shoe, we have those who simply do not wish to follow these groups, instead maintaining their own group of 'normals' of socially inacceptable concepts. People who aren't mainstream trendy, people who simply do not care, etc. The funniest part of all of this is that, it's constantly happening everywhere. For example, me and my friends bound together mainly because we're Korean and we share the language. My mother always keeps out of the sun, buys these crazy products to keep pale because in South Korea, pale is found more attractive... more socially acceptable then tan skin... this is normal. Yet, here, in sunny L.A.... girls lay out on the beach for hours to become dark and tan, as going to far as damaging tanning beds and tanning products... because this is what people HERE find beautiful... this is what they find normal. As hard as people try to be unique and different, they never are... then there is my group of friends and me... who are truly strange and unique without trying. (Intro told from Jungkook's POV)
> 
>  
> 
> There Aint No Rest For the Wicked,
> 
> A L.A omegaverse AU 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Min Yoongi was a simple man,on a simple schedule,full of simple things. He does things that most people do... like going grocery shopping and work. Sundays, is his day of rest. He is practically God, anyway. Monday is where the hassle begins. He heads to the studio, writes countless songs that Namjoon, his co-writer, co-worker, and best friend, cuts from their finishing album. He stops at the grocery store, gets groceries (What else does one do at a grocery store?) and hits a convenience for some instant noodles for his roommate, Jimin, and himself. He smokes a little weed, pops a xanax, and heads to bed. Tuesday he's up again, dick always sore in his pants from either fucking Jimin or thinking about it. Mondays are always hard, and so he has to ease the stress somehow. He wakes up earlier this day to shower, make a few drug deals, smoke some more weed with Jimin, and then it is once again off to the studio for the young rapper. Namjoon always offers him over for dinner on Tuesdays, because Jin makes tacos that are to die for on Tuesdays, but like every other time, he always turns down the offer. After a long day at work, Yoongi heads over to Hoseok's, another good friend of his. He has his way with Jungkook, one of his boys, and tells Hoseok to put it on his tab, which he never pays off. He then heads home where Jimin has always whipped up some sort of meal that either tastes amazing or tastes like shit. Yoongi always eats it whether good or shit, just to be polite, because Jimin is quite fragile. Wednesday is his day off from work at the studio, so Yoongi settles on writing songs at home in between drug deals. He pays for shitty takeout food for dinner on Wednesdays, because he always has a little to spare. On Thursdays, it's back to the studio where he sits showing his song ideas that will never leave the small studio. Normally on Thursdays Namjoon and Yoongi fight, Yoongi sick of Namjoon's strict judgement and perfectonist ways, Namjoon sick of the way Yoongi never takes anything seriously. They both leave early on Thursdays. Thursday nights are when Yoongi goes out to party, drinking, smoking, and snorting whatever he can manage to find. He doesn't come home Thursday, Friday, or all day Saturday. Saturday night is when a very drunken and high Yoongi visits Jungkook at Hoseok's house, then finds his way back to his own house, where he sleeps all day Sunday.
> 
> It's a simple schedule that repeats itself almost exactly every week, and Yoongi's quite alright with the repetition, Mainly because he really hates change. 
> 
>  


	2. A day in the life of Jungkook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a day with Jungkook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape warning.

"My mom is a crackhead, and my dad offed himself." Jungkook said bluntly, taking the man off guard. "W-what?" the man stuttered, clearly confused. "You said you wondered how a pretty little thing like me ended up in a place like this. I know you expected me not to respond, but there is something about beating people's expectations that I just love. I'm not your average whore... I didn't ask for this life... but I'm treated better then most. I'm treated better than your... wife? I see the ring on your finger, sir, so don't try to cover it up. I'm treated better than her because I don't have to rely on a noncommittal closet case to support me. I make good money, eat good food, and I don't get beat. I have a roof over my head, and schooling, and friends. So this pretty little thing didn't actually end up in a place like anything. You can go ahead and beat me.. slap me or whatever for being mouthy. Some say I have character... some say I just have too much to say! Which I find both true... but... anyway.. if you even so much has leave a bruise on me Hoseok will kill you... make it nasty and messy, too. So next time you waste what could amount to a months rent on for... judging you... could be a few minutes inside a teenage boy.. don't try to sweet talk, just fuck. You'll make it easier for everyone." "Well... I didn't mean to annoy you..." The strange man stuttered, playing with his ring. "Hey... Mom? Why did you and Dad get a divorce again? Because you found out he was spending half his income on male hookers and the other half on drugs and booze?" Jungkook said a high, whiny voice. "Men like you disgust me... how could you be so selfish!?" He ranted. "Sounds like this is becoming personal. Something like this happen to you? Why don't you mind your own god damn business and keep your daddy and mommy issues to yourself? Now turn around and open wide, little one. These 'could be few minutes' are going to be a living hell for you now." The man smirked.

The next morning, Jungkook attempted to get out of bed, falling on his ass onto the floor. Hearing the thud, Hoseok who was conveniently in the hallway peaked his head in. "Kook?" He whispered. "Did you fall out of bed?" Jungkook whimpered and nodded, holding his arms up and out to Hoseok. "Hobi... I'm sorry... I mouthed off again...He hurt me real bad.." he said softly in a pain filled voice. "Ah... Kookie! What did I say? Let me help you..." Hoseok said, picking him up and laying him in bed. "You take the day off, baby. I'll get your breakfast and call the school, then I'll be up and massage your legs for you. Do I need to take care of this guy? Did he break the rules?" Hoseok questioned. Jungkook hesitated before nodding. "Well... he didn't put a condom on.. and he left bruises from where he was hitting me... Hobi please.. I was mouthy because he was married... he had pictures of kids in his wallet.." "Shhh baby boy... let me do as I said and he won't be coming around you no more. He's one of my best customers... I don't know if we can afford to let him go at this rate... but I won't send him to you anymore, okay baby?" "Okay Hobi... hurry my legs are quite sore..."

Hoseok, a man true to his word, brought up Jungkook's breakfast and rubbed his legs, thighs, and lower back, purposely getting a little handsy. As much as Hoseok hated to admit it, Jungkook was not only his obvious favorite (he treated all of his... workers... extremely well, but Jungkook was the best) but his crush, and he knew the feelings were semi mutual. They laid together, hands where they probably shouldn't be, talking about their lives and how they wish things were. You see Hoseok wasn't a bad guy... very well liked and a strong lover... and so when his mother got sick, he knew he would resort to anything to get her the right treatments because he knew his dad wouldn't. It was strictly work all before, finding a few good looking girls and boys who happened to be homeless, offering them rent-free housing, free food, and a seventh of their weekly earnings. He made good money, kept his rules strict so these 'workers' kept in good shape, and never held them against their will. They all knew they were free to leave whenever they pleased. 

It was a chilly December morning in Los Angeles when Hoseok found a sixteen year old Jungkook, freezing and on the sidewalk. He offered to take him in, and swallowed his feelings he felt from square one. The four year age difference was a lot, and he never made moves on Jungkook, in fact he didn't even start working until his seventeenth birthday. There was just something about Jungkook's face, even covered in dirt and soot, that made his heart melt. Now, Jungkook was 18, a full legal adult, and graduating in June, only a month left to go! Now was Hoseok's chance to prove to Jungkook how much the boy meant to him! Except... Yoongi...

Yoongi is Hoseok's best friend, and regular customer. Yoongi had always favored Jungkook, flirting constantly, which made Hoseok jealous of course. Yoongi is a player, something that hasn't quite hit Jungkook yet. He comes in to have sex and whisper sweet nothings, but never stays longer. Hoseok drops gentle reminders that he'll always be there, and proves it through his actions.


End file.
